


cus' i think that we're the same

by ohhazardous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gifset, supplementary gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhazardous/pseuds/ohhazardous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we've got the same old hands  ;  we've made the same old plans   ~   gifset only</p>
            </blockquote>





	cus' i think that we're the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

 

i hope you like it and it's not too simple for your tastes, its been so much fun to work on your gifts.


End file.
